Never Let It Go
by sheepfairy
Summary: Cristina, why has Izzie been smiling like an idiot for the past hour? CristinaIzzie.


**A/N: Written for ijemanja in the femslash06 challenge. No spoilers past early season 2, AU-ish.**

The three of them listen to Meredith complain about all the men she's ever slept with for about half an hour before Cristina decides she just can't take it anymore. Usually she gets sick of the complaining long before the half-hour mark, but they've all been drinking, and the alcohol makes everything seem less annoying.

"You know, Izzie and I both had that same problem, and you know what fixed it? Homosexuality," says Cristina, as Izzie nods in agreement. "You've had nothing but grief from men, so why not date a woman for once?"

"That's easy for you to say! I mean, it's not like I haven't tried," says Meredith, causing George to choke on his beer for a second.

"Wait, you've tried it? You mean, you've tried being a lesbian?" he stutters.

"I mean, it's not that I think that girls aren't pretty, but it just doesn't work," continues Meredith, ignoring George completely. "I'm doomed to have orgasms only with men. Stupid, stupid men, who are probably not worth the effort."

"I actually think I'd like to expand on this topic of when Meredith tried being a lesbian. I think that could be a happy topic for all of us," says George.

"You know what? I don't even really need a man! I mean, I do have a vibrator. My vibrator will give me orgasms, and will not turn out to be married to somebody hotter than me."

"Aww, honey, you're much hotter than Addison," says Izzie as she pats Meredith comfortingly on the arm.

"Really?"

"Not really. Have you actually seen Addison? She's hot," says Cristina.

"Cristina! We're being supportive!" says Izzie, giving Cristina a light kick under the table just to prove her point.

"Sure, fine. Yes, Meredith, you are way hotter that Addison, and all the men should fuck off and die, and then you and your vibrator can live in peace," responds Cristina.

"Amen," says Meredith.

"Except for George! George can be an honorary girl. I mean, he's already practically more of a girl than Cristina is," says Izzie, with a cute and slightly drunken laugh.

"I don't know who should be more insulted by that, me or George," replies Cristina.

"No, wait, I think I'm okay with this. So if I'm an honorary girl now, does that mean I get to have sex with a lesbian?"

"No, George, you do not get to have sex with a lesbian," replies Cristina. "But it was a nice try."

* * *

They have to leave the bar fairly soon after that, since they have work the next day and Meredith is acting like she hit her limit a few drinks ago. Instead of going back to her house with George and Meredith, Izzie ends up tagging along with Cristina. Izzie insists on taking a cab back to Cristina's apartment, even though Cristina is ninety-nine percent sure that she's sober enough to drive. She tells Izzie this, but Izzie just says, "That's what every drunk says before they crash and die," and so they go with the cab. It's probably for the best, even though Cristina is pretty sure the driver just charged them five dollars more than he should have and Izzie makes her tip him on top of it, because Izzie is way too nice for her own good.

The apartment is a mess, because Cristina's apartment is always messy, but Izzie never seems to mind.

"Really, Cristina," she'd said the first time she'd seen it, "I used to live in a trailer park. This has nothing on what I grew up with."

And even though Izzie almost always smiles when she talks about her past, sometimes Cristina can see that it's a brittle smile. She sometimes wants to ask her what happened, and she knows that if they're going to last as a couple, it's going to come up eventually. Cristina is starting to think that she really does want them to last, but she's dreading the revelation and what she might be told, and dreading that she won't know how to comfort Izzie.

Cristina has always been better at making people cry than getting them to stop.

It's a stupid maudlin train of thought, though, and Cristina blames the alcohol. But it's hard to stay depressed when your girlfriend is spread out over your couch, smiling up at you, with one hand pulling at the collar of her shirt to show more of her chest.

"Yeah, we're moving to the bedroom now," says Cristina, and tugs Izzie up from the couch. Izzie laughs, and practically skips after her to the bedroom.

Cristina lightly tackles Izzie onto the bed and kisses her hard on the mouth, and she can still taste the alcohol from earlier at the bar. After a minute, she breaks the kiss off so that she can pull of Izzie's shirt. Izzie makes an irritated noise to show her displeasure that Cristina stopped the kiss, but she helps Cristina to get her shirt, and then her bra.

And then there's absolutely nothing at all preventing Cristina from nuzzling Izzie's neck and slowly kissing her way down to the center of her chest. After a moment of using her hands to trace small circles under Izzie's breasts, she reaches down to fumble with Izzie's jeans, and she has to get up to pull them all the way off. Her underwear follows shortly, and Cristina stays upright for a minute, just to have a chance to admire her completely naked girlfriend.

"God, you look amazing," she says, and she really means it. Izzie is the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in her life, and she wants to know every inch of her.

Izzie grins back up at her. "Well, don't just stand there staring. You have work that needs to be done," she says, as she spreads her legs open wide.

Cristina is more than happy to comply. And as she licks and plunges her tongue inside Izzie, she thinks that she could really get used to this welcoming her home every night.

* * *

"You know, I still think it's weird," says Alex, as he absentmindedly pokes at his food with a plastic fork. "I mean, the two of you don't look like lesbians… and, okay, I can actually see Cristina being gay. But you, Izzie? Really?"

Meredith and Izzie both protest this at the same time, while Cristina responds, "See, Alex, stupid shit like that is why you have no friends. George? You're sitting next to him, be a good boy and hit him for me."

"Yes, ma'am," says George, with a little more enthusiasm than is necessary, and punches Alex in the arm.

Alex just rolls his eyes and says, "God, O'Malley, if your punches weren't so weak, I'd have to kick your ass."

"Man, if you beat up George, you know we'd beat you up worse," says Izzie, and it's a little startling, because Izzie can be intimidating when she really wants to be. Usually she's very sweet, but she's also a very honest person, so when she says she's going to beat you up, you believe her.

"Yeah, whatever," says Alex, as he sullenly goes back to his lunch.

"Hah!" says George, "All shall fear me and my mighty lesbian army."

"George, one lesbian does not make an army," replies Meredith.

"Quiet, Meredith. You're ruining my fantasy."

* * *

By some stroke of luck, that afternoon Cristina and Izzie end up having their break at the same time. George thinks maybe Bailey did some helpful rearranging of the schedule, but Cristina is pretty sure that she wouldn't bother with it if she knew. Hell, if she knew, they'd probably never end up with the same break again. George sometimes forgets that Bailey was nicknamed The Nazi for a reason.

But the point is that they've got the break room all to themselves for fifteen minutes, and it doesn't really matter how they got there.

"You know," says Izzie, as Cristina pulls at the drawstrings of her scrubs, "sometimes I wonder how many people use this room for actually resting, and how many people use it for sex. I mean, it's a little sleazy, once you think about it. "

"Well, do you want me to stop?" teases Cristina, as she massages Izzie's now bare hips with her thumbs.

"No! No, that was not in any way what I was intending," says Izzie. "Please continue."

Cristina smiles and puts her mouth between Izzie's thighs. She can feel Izzie's fingers grabbing at the back of her head, and her attentions are rewarded with several small moans.

"Oh, Cristina…"

* * *

"Cristina, why has Izzie been smiling like an idiot for the past hour? I mean, even for her, it's getting a little over the top," says Meredith.

"Okay, really, Meredith. You get three guesses, and the first two don't count."

"Oh. Right."

"But why has George been smiling like an idiot the whole afternoon?" asks Cristina.

"I told him about the time I tried being a lesbian," says Meredith, sounding resigned.

"Really?" asks Izzie, as she comes into the locker room. "How did that go?"

Meredith sighs. "Like everything else man-related in my life, I think it might have been a mistake. Now he gets this stupid grin on his face every time he looks at me."

Cristina laughs at that as they all get changed for the night, while Meredith mumbles something about it not being funny.

As they leave the hospital, Izzie leans over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says, and waves good-bye.

Cristina waves back before heading her own way. She's really looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
